Making Her Dream A Reality
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline has been having a dream since she saw Mason after a full moon. She told Tyler about the dream she's been having and he takes it upon his self to make the dream a reality. This takes place in season two after Tyler triggers his curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Making Her Dream A Reality**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, and Mason**

**Summary: Caroline has been having a dream since she saw Mason after a full moon. She told Tyler about the dream she's been having and he takes it upon his self to make the dream a reality. This takes place in season two after Tyler triggers his curse. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything from VPD. If I did Forwood would not keep breaking up and getting back together, there would be no Klaus, no sire bond, Mason would still be alive. **

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline knew that she was playing with fire, but it wasn't her fault she kept having the dream. She was happy with Tyler and their sex life was off the charts. They were having sex at least four times a day. She just had the dream and it had been stuck in her mind. She blamed the full moon because it was when it happened.

She's been there for Tyler on the full moon and everything had been fine till the morning after. She'd forgotten that Mason was in the next cage and she'd caught a glimpse when he'd gotten up. She'd been getting Tyler's clothes and she had gotten a full view of Mason. The worst mistake was that she'd told Tyler and now he was teasing her all the time now. She just needed to get the dream out of her head and it would be okay.

She went to her bedroom tossing her bag down. She could already sense she wasn't alone in the bedroom and she didn't care. She knew who was here, he could never surprise her. She was a vampire after all and she knew his scent as she inhaled it in. She started taking off her clothes slowly letting them fall on the floor. He wanted a show and she was going to give him one. She hit play on her IPod dock letting the music feel the room before she started stripping.

Caroline peeled off her shirt tossing it not caring where it landed. She slowly unzipped her skirt before it slid down her legs to the floor. She kicked it and it landed under her mirror after hitting it. She was standing there in just her bra, panties, and boots looking at the mirror.

She turned bending down unzipping her boots giving him a nice view as she did. She didn't care where they landed when she tossed the boots. She was dancing around with only two things left on singing to the next song that came on. She couldn't wait till she was on the bed and he was with her. She wasn't sure how the game started between them. There were a few times that could have lead to this.

She just didn't notice the second person because she was so caught up in giving her man a show. She pulled the straps on her bra down slowly shaking her hips to the music. She unhooked her bra one hook at a time moving her other hand over her body as she did.

She wanted him to be nice and turned on when it was time for him to come out of the hiding place. She never knew where he would be hiding from time to time, but she could smell him. She loved the smell of the woods and just him around her. His arms being around her or just holding her hand made her feel safe. He'd saved her so many times and she'd done the same.

Her bra fell to the floor and she covered her breasts not letting him see them at first. One finger at a time, one hand at a time, she uncovered her breasts. Caroline twisted her nipples before pulling both of them letting out a moan. She heard a noise and knew where he was hiding, but she carried on as if she didn't know. She ran her hands down her stomach whimpering as she thought of his hands on her body.

She smiled as the next song started using her bed post like a pole. She held onto it standing on the bed facing his direction rubbing her breasts against it letting her head fall back. She grinned pulling up before she let go of the post dropping on the bed. She turned over on her stomach slowly crawling up the bed, her panties were still on, but she'd take them off soon.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was trying to wait, but he wanted to go to Caroline now. He wanted to take her right then when she started using her bed post as a stripper pole. He knew that it would spoil the plan he had come up with though. He wasn't sure how Caroline was going to take this, but he'd thought about it. He wanted her to stop having the dream and maybe things could go back to normal. The normal being him being the only one in her dreams instead of who was there with him.

He hadn't ever thought about the idea of a three-some until she'd told him about the dream. She had been avoiding even the subject of the full moon since he'd shifted the last time. She wanted to talk about other stuff and if he mentioned Mason she would turn red in the face. He finally figured out what had happened and the plan was established. He was just hoping that she didn't catch the second scent until she was too close to bliss.

Tyler shut his eyes before opening them again watching Caroline as she peeled her panties down her legs. He didn't watch where they landed; he only inhaled watching her as he caught the scent of her arousal. Her scent was stronger now, he had been hard, but it was worse now. He was glad he'd gone with the baggy shorts instead of the tight jeans he'd planned on wearing.

He would usually be stroking his self by now, but he was still trying to get comfortable to his plan. It wasn't the fact that his Uncle was standing next to him; it was more the idea of sharing Caroline. That was something he had never even thought of doing with anybody until he'd gotten her to tell him that dream. It had taken him almost a week to convince Mason to do this. That conversation had been the most difficult conversation he'd ever had with anybody he knew.

He had made it clear there was not going to be anything happening between the two of them, just Caroline and the two of them. They hadn't spoken about that conversation until the night before, after the first talk. Tyler didn't even know if it was going to happen so he hadn't mentioned it to Caroline. He'd teased her relentlessly since she'd brought it up. It was more to throw her off because if she wasn't expecting it then she would relax during their weekly game day.

Tyler let out a moan as Caroline traced her southern lips with her finger. He just hoped he could wait until she had her first orgasm like usual before going out to her. He wasn't sure how Mason wasn't making a sound because he could never stay quiet. Watching Caroline in their weekly game would have him letting out his own noises.

He chanced a look beside him, he could see clearly with his wolf abilities. It was like there was brighter than it was in the closet. He turned back watching as Caroline started stroking herself. This was going to be a good plan he decided, it had to be.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason still wasn't sure why he had agreed to this, but he had, and now he was standing in his nephew's girlfriend's closet. He couldn't say he hadn't thought about the idea of Caroline and his self. However, he'd never done anything to mess with Tyler and her relationship.

He had seen Caroline the morning after the last full moon. She'd been getting Tyler's bag for him and he'd been getting up so he could get dressed. She had looked right at him, he hadn't needed to look back to know she was, but he had. He hadn't said a word to her and she had gone back to the other cage.

Things could go wrong with having sex with somebody else's girlfriend; it was why he'd taken a week to decide. He had wished that it hadn't been brought back up for that week though. He'd been taking a lot of cold showers, and they didn't help at all. He knew without being told why Caroline wouldn't look at him. It was the same reason that he got a hard-on sometimes just looking at her.

He wasn't about to confess any of that to Tyler though because this was a onetime deal. It was to get Caroline forget about the dream, but he sure as hell wouldn't forget. He couldn't take his eyes off of her since she'd walked in and started stripping. He had felt Tyler glance at him, but he wasn't about to look back because he'd let the moan he was suppressing out. He was biting down on his inner jaw to stop his self from letting any sounds out.

Mason watched Caroline as she moved her fingers over her clit. She was crying out in pleasure and the scent of her arousal was getting to him. He didn't know why the hell he'd worn jeans. He felt like the front of them was going to bust if he didn't relieve the pressure soon.

He slid the zipper down as quickly as he could without making too much noise. He could hear her moans and whimpers getting louder as she started moving her fingers quicker. If he didn't have his wolf's enhanced vision he couldn't see them moving. He started stroking his cock; he bit down harder on his inner jaw as he came.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline cried out cumming after the second thrust of her fingers. She squirmed as she touched the sensitive buddle of nerves again. She was panting on the bed, her hand moving over her body, just trying to catch the breath she didn't need.

She had her eyes closed, but she felt the bed shift, and moaned when she felt the lips against her body. "Tyler," she wanted to have him inside of her soon. He'd been teasing her as usual, touching her body all day, but never giving her what she'd wanted.

Tyler kissed his way up her body sliding his tongue into her opening tasting her juices. He let out a moan before he sucked her clit into his mouth. "Always so good," he grinned looking up at her as she opened her eyes slightly.

He slid his finger inside of her stroking her g-spot over, and over not letting up until she was on the verge of another orgasm. He stopped licking once more from top to bottom, sucking her clit into his mouth and pulling at the little bundle.

Caroline grabbed for the sheets arching her back as she came again. She arched her back gasping as she rode out the waves. She was too blissed out to even notice that they weren't alone. Her eyes were shut tight and she whimpered when she felt fingers against her clit. "Oh god," she shouted out gripping the sheets tighter. She hadn't even recovered from her orgasm and another one was starting.

Mason moved his fingers over her clit slowly before sliding them inside of her. He'd known what she liked from watching her earlier and he kept his eyes on her face. Her head was moving from side to side and her legs kept coming up before falling again. He wanted to tell her to let go, but he didn't risk talking just yet. She still thought it was Tyler, but he was watching her as he lay beside her.

Tyler watched Caroline as she whimpered; he leaned over kissing her neck, whispering in her ear. "Cum, my love," he said.

Caroline opened her mouth to make a sound, but nothing came out as the waves came crashing over her. She opened her eyes looking at Tyler giving him a smile. She was trying to catch her breath as it came in heavy pants. She hadn't even noticed that his hands were beside them, yet. "You trying to kill me?" she asked when her ability to speak came back.

"No, just enjoying the view and sounds," Tyler said giving her a smile before he kissed her. He wasn't sure what to say when she saw Mason because less she was blind she was about to.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Making Her Dream A Reality**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, and Mason**

**Summary: Caroline has been having a dream since she saw Mason after a full moon. She told Tyler about the dream she's been having and he takes it upon his self to make the dream a reality. This takes place in season two after Tyler triggers his curse. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything from VPD. If I did Forwood would not keep breaking up and getting back together, there would be no Klaus, no sire bond, Mason would still be alive. **

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline rolled over after a moment pinning Tyler against the bed kissing him. She could do it forever, but she knew he'd need air soon. She kissed her way down his body before catching something out the corner of her eye. She stopped looking up at Tyler before she locked eyes with Mason. She was trying to figure out why he was standing there. She ran through all the reasons, but there would be none for why he was standing in her bedroom shirtless and his jeans open.

"It's not a dream," Mason said, he'd moved to the side the bed that they were closest to running his hand over her breast. He bent down kissing her, cupping her face as he did so. Kissing her was defiantly better than he'd thought it would be, he wasn't a stranger to making out with a vampire, but he'd rather forget who it had been.

Caroline moaned trying to process what was going on, but she felt Tyler's mouth go around her breast and she was lost. She couldn't believe that she was getting the dream she had. Tyler didn't share, but she knew she wasn't dreaming, because she'd left out one detail of the dream. She really didn't want to mention that part and it left her mind completely as both of her breasts were covered now.

Tyler sucked her nipple into his mouth moving so that he was on one side of her and Mason was on the other. He ran his hand up her back and back down it nipping at the side of her breast. The sound that she was making was going straight to his cock and he was glad he'd already lost his shorts. He moved his mouth from her breast to her mouth claiming it.

Mason sucked her nipple into his mouth as he played with its twin. He kissed the valley between her breasts before sucking at her other nipple. She cried out as he pulled her nipple between his teeth. She didn't know whose name to say because Tyler was sucking at her neck as his hands moved over her. She was so close to cumming again and she cried out as both of their mouths covered her breasts again.

Tyler started stroking her clit again helping her along and she felt Mason's fingers against her g-spot. She could swear they'd somehow planned this out before hand. She wanted to know if Tyler told him what she liked, but her climax came taking her thoughts away as she passed out from the pleasure.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler grinned, kissing Caroline gently making circles on her stomach before moving back. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be having Mason in the bed. He had seen the look Caroline had when she'd seen him. It wasn't the deer in the head lights look it was more of the 'am I dreaming' look.

Mason kissed her moving his hand along her side. He just hoped that he could leave it at this when it was over. He kissed down to the side of her neck and he licked the bite mark that was there. She was Tyler's, the mark proved it, but he'd been asked to join, he wouldn't be here otherwise. Messing with another werewolf's mate would usually end in a fight. He didn't know all the rules of their kind, but he knew that one.

Caroline moaned opening her eyes looking at Tyler then at Mason. They hadn't said anything to each other only to her; she wasn't sure who was going to be entering her. She whimpered feeling Tyler's teeth move against the other side of her neck. They had found that even if he didn't fully shift his fangs could come out at certain times. It was mostly during sex though and his bite hadn't hurt her, the spot on her neck tingled at the feel of his fangs, now. She moved each of her hands over their torso looking from one to the other.

Tyler looked down at her hand before he kissed her, "I'm going watch, then, I'm going fuck you," he said before moving letting Mason move over her. "Do not bite her," he said, his eyes golden with amber highlights, "Unless I say you can," He was still in control and he knew what Mason was thinking. They could read each other's minds if they needed to or wanted to. He could hear his Uncle's thoughts and knew what he was thinking.

Mason felt his inner wolf about jump, but he pushed it back down before kissing Caroline. He lined his self up before slowly thrusting inside as they both let out a moan. He thought he was going to cum right there, but he wasn't about to cum that soon. He pulled out then thrusted back in moving his hand over her side. He could feel Tyler's eyes on him, but he ignored it.

Caroline whimpered wrapping her legs around his waist meeting him thrust for thrust. She pulled out of the kiss knowing he needed air even if she didn't, but she didn't want to. Her body was on fire with need and she was already close to going over again.

She cried out as he hit against the neck of her womb, "MASON," she screamed arching up. He growled against her ear thrusting faster and faster. He couldn't hold back anymore, he picked up the speed until he was moving at a blurred speed. Caroline kissed him flipping them over slamming down on him doing her best not to bite into his neck as she came around him.

Mason rolled them back over thrusting twice more before he spilled into her. He growled against her neck wanting to bite, but he pulled away. It was an urge to bite when they were cumming. He looked down at Caroline kissing her before sliding out of her. He moved off the bed, but he didn't leave the room. This wasn't over yet, that much he did know.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler moved away from the wall where he had been standing, but he didn't get on the bed just yet. He picked up a bottle tossing it at Mason before giving him a look. "Change of plans," but he wasn't saying it out loud. It was between their minds as he got on the bed lifting Caroline up. He kissed her as she got to her knees turning so that she was facing the headboard.

Mason leaned against the wall watching Tyler and Caroline. He didn't know what the new plan was yet, but he was already getting hard again. He opened the bottle of lube Tyler had tossed him and started stroking his cock. He kept pace with them moving his hand up and down his shaft. He wanted to see Caroline in front of him on her knees, but it wasn't going to happen.

Caroline cried out as Tyler thrust into her. It was one thrust and he was filling her, and she squeezed her walls around him. He didn't stay still long; he pulled out before thrusting back in holding her hips as he claimed her body. He could feel eyes watching them and knew that Mason was getting his self off. The plan at first had been after Mason had sex with Caroline he'd leave. However, he could change the rules if he wanted to.

Caroline whimpered as he picked up the pace hitting all the right spots inside of her. She gasped out when he let go of her hips and they went crashing onto the bed. She was pinned between him and the bed as he took hold of her hips again. She whimpered as her nipples rubbed against the sheets. They were still sensitive from the pleasure from earlier. "TYLER," she cried out as he hit against her cervix. He pulled out completely before thrusting back in cumming shooting his hot cum into her as she went over as well.

Tyler growled against her neck biting down reopening the mark he had already made there. He could hear Mason's growl, but he ignored it. He'd smelt the cum and he knew it wasn't Caroline's or his. He licked away the blood that tried to flow down Caroline's neck. He moved pulling out of Caroline kissing her back all the way down do her bottom nipping at it. He tasted her cum before darting his tongue inside of her.

Caroline whimpered, she didn't think she could move let alone cum again, but she felt her stomach doing the summersaults. She didn't know if the dream would go away now or get worse. She moved back against Tyler's tongue as it slid into her again. She bit down on her bottom lip letting moans and whimpers out.

Tyler sucked at her opening cleaning her juices as they flowed from her body. He darted his tongue into her and back out over and over. He pulled her clit, twisting it between his fingers. Caroline let out a strangled cry as she went over again. Her head fell onto the bed before she collapsed too.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

After a few minutes, Caroline opened her eyes looking between Tyler and Mason as she rolled over on her back. She could tell they were talking even if it wasn't out loud. She got up moving slowly because her legs were shaking still. She wished she could tell what they were thinking; she could talk to Tyler since he'd marked her, but she couldn't read his might right now.

"Both of you get back in the bed," Caroline said causing both of them to look at her, "I'm sleepy and you can't make him leave right now, Ty," she gave him her best pout even though she was sleepy. "Dream not over," she added.

"It's not a dream, Care," Tyler said back before he kissed her, "And I wasn't kicking him out, I told him to stay,"

Caroline smiled before she took Mason and Tyler's hand, "Post sex cuddle, then shower, but I don't think it's big enough for all three of us,"

"You're so not showering with us," Tyler said giving Mason a look.

"She invited me," Mason said with a laugh, but he knew Tyler wasn't going to let him in the shower. He'd made that clear with the look he gave him.

"Thought you weren't kicking him out," Caroline asked as they got into the bed, her between the two of them.

"I'm so going regret this later," Tyler said shaking his head before kissing her.

"So he's showering with us?" Caroline asked.

"I'd rather not get bitten by him, so I'll stay here," Mason said giving her a kiss too.

"Caroline, go to sleep," Tyler added closing his eyes, but she was already asleep and for once she wasn't having the dream because it had become a reality.

**The End**

**AN2: this was a bday present to myself so I thought I would post before the day was over. hope you enjoyed I know I did**


End file.
